


Monkey Queen

by Imasuckerforships



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: An idea that’s been floating around for two years., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully some romance, M/M, Monkey gets turned into a girl, Monkey is hot as both genders, Sandy gets turned into a boy, Sandy would look good as a boy let’s be honest, So I’m going to make Monkey hot as a girl, Tripitaka and Pigsy are having bi awakenings, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Monkey and the gang find themselves in a strange forest on there search for the forth scroll. Monkey says not to worry, the forest is safe.. and then comes back from his search for the scroll as a female. Sandy comes back as a Male. Trip totally isn’t sexually confused.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 11





	1. Sooo... The forest is weird and not just the fact your suddenly the opposite gender

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been floating around for Two years. Monkey turning into a girl. So I’ve decided to write it. Also I’ve never written M/M or F/F before so this is kinda a test for me. Comment what you think.

Monkey had returned from sun and nothin had changed. The gang where slowly getting back to normal. Without the loss of him things seemed to be getting back to normal.  
On the search for the forth scroll it led them to a forest.  
“And.. You had to chuck it in a bloomin forest Monkey didn’t you?”, Pigsy groaned, patting his boot to try and get the water out. Sandy shrugged, twirling her weapon around, looking at all of the different plants. “I think it’s nice, the airs so damp I can feel the water.”  
Pigsy scoffed, and sat down on a rock. He stared at the monk infront of him. Tripitaka was busy holding a map. “Ok.. Ok.. So Monkey you said it was around here?”, She pointed to a bit on the map. The great Monkey king bumbled over, swinging a sword around. He smirked and pointed to a bit across from her finger. “Here. Trip.”  
She groaned. “That’s a days trip. And I don’t like this forest Moneky.”  
He shrugged, “I dunno. I do. I agree with Sandy, I like the damp air. My hair looks amazing here.”  
Trip scoffed. It was only 5 weeks ago he had returned and he would stick to her like a thorn. He’s eased of a lot but acts like an adorable jerk. She sighed, remembering the augments they used to have. She doesn’t want to argue with him again. She loves the stupid god. “Ok goldie locks. Still not a reason to stay here. This forest gives me the ebby jeebys.”, Pigsy shivered and Trip blinked realising she had just been staring at the god.  
“Your a god Pigsy. Trips a human. He’s-Shes weaker than us. No offence monk.”  
She shrugged lightly.  
He had only just started calling her a she. Like he only just rembered.  
“Anyway. I asked some witches to put a spell on it, so it’s been well guarded.”  
“What spell?”  
Monkey found himself shrugging. “How am I supposed to now what it is. The little thin fingered weirdos put it on there and it’s protected it for 500 years.”  
Sandy licked her lips, humming. “Sure. One of us should stay here and keep Trip safe.”  
Pigsy was expecting he would be helping Monkey getting the scroll.  
He groaned. But Moneky stepped in hands up. “No. Pigsy stay here. I need sandy, she’s fast, and the scrolls surrounded in water. That’s her specialty Pigsy.”  
Pigsy sat down pleased, he grinned and slipped his wet socks of. He had stepped in a puddle a few minutes back.  
“Good. I’ll stay here with Trip and make sure she’s safe.”  
Sandy hummed and flipped her weapon in her hands a few times. Monkey looked awkward, he then leaned down and patted Trips shoulder. “I’ll.. See you soon ok?”  
She smiled warmly. It wasn’t a heart felt hug like when she met him after his demise but it was enough to make her crave more. This whole forest made her skin cruel. Creatures she’d never read about lurking in every corner. Well she had Pigsy.  
“See you soon Monkey.”  
He flashed her a grin, grabbed and apple and walked through a clearing. Sandy trailing behind him.  
“How.. Why did he take an Apple?”  
Trip giggled.  
Pigsy groaned but shrugged and set up the fire.  
“He’s at least touching you now. I think he finally remembers a lot more.”  
She hummed at her friend.  
“I agree. He’s calling me she now. He even asked..”, She giggled at the memories, “He cake to me whilst I was bathing a week back, I was naked, I was humming a song and he asked, “Your a girl now? How long have you been a girl?”  
I literally jumped out of my skin, covered myself up. “I’ve always been a goddam girl Monkey! I’m trying to bathe here!”  
His face was priceless, his eyes trail down and he turns.. Get this.. Red. Never seen him blush ever but his face just turned red. He then turned around and didn’t speak to me until the next day.”  
Pigsy chuckled, “No wonder he looked shook when he sat back down. Demanding to me that, “Why didn’t you tell me she was a she!” Me and Sandy had to tell him this has happened before. Then he finally remembered.”  
Huh. Trip had wondered.  
She smiled.  
“He’s so adorable.”  
Pigsy scoffed.  
“Please. Have you seen Sandy? Her little adorable face when she finally gets cutting potatoes right.. Man..”  
Trip blinked.  
“I didn’t think she was your type.”  
Pigsy shrugged, “Neither did I If I’m honest. Anyway. How in the hell Is Monkey your type? He’s a brute. I mean yeah.. He cares but. He’s literally been calling you he for 4 weeks.”  
Trip shook her head.  
“I don’t know. He flew himself into the sun to save me.. Us. The world. And.. i don’t know. When he said Tripitaka.. I finally realised my feelings. Anyway... Should we be getting in with dinner?”  
Pigsy hummed, and started cutting up vegetables, a smile on his face. 

The others returned. Trip was sleeping.  
She got up from her bed at the sound of a pan being dropped. She stretched.  
“Pigsy? Are they back?”  
Pigsy was staring at them eyes open. Trip blinked, rubbed her eyes and..  
“Monkey?! Sandy?!”  
Monkey and sandy both groaned.  
Trip was blinking.  
“Your.. A GiRl?! And A BoY?!”  
Sandy scoffed, her- his Male voice sounded deep.  
Monkey groaned, his-her voice was girlish. She had her normal clothes in but they where a bit big for her. As far as trip could tell, Monkey still had muscles. But boobs and a very pretty face. She blinked, feeling sexually confused.  
Pigsy was looking Sandy up and down. Ok.. calm down. Sandy still had the same long hair, on a male face and body. His chest was gone, and he had a bit of a little stubble going on.  
“Ok.. This wasn’t my fault.”, Monkey said, flashing her iconic grin. It looked weird on a girl face.


	2. After she flashed her grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip is having troubles acting around female Monkey. Pigsy is having trouble acting normal around his old female turned male friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments TheGirlWithThe555 once again.

Trip blinked, and in better of herself bursted out laughing at the new female version of her crush.  
“You can’t grin to save your life Monkey queen.”  
Monkeys grin faded away.  
Pigsy was looking at the boy version of his crush aswell.  
“Sandy.. What happened?”, He asked and Sandy clicked her-his tongue.  
“Well for starters,”, he started his voice sounding like a cliche surfer dudes, “Monkey and me where walking down this clearing, into a lake. Monkey moaned about his hair getting wet. Then we spotted the scroll, Monkey went to extract it from the vines that’s had grown around it and suddenly we where blasted back. Then we woke up as well.. Different genders.”  
Pigsy groaned, rubbing the skin between his eye brows. “You’ve been cursed. Monkey what the hell enchantment did you ask that wizard to put on the scroll?!”  
Monkey shrugged, her hair falling behind her shoulders.  
“I asked him”, her voice was more feminine and higher, “To well.. Make sure the person never came back. Didn’t ask him to switch myself gender.”  
Pigsy handed them some dinner.  
They all sat down mostly in silence.  
Trip was eating and her eyes crept back to the female next to her. Monkey was hot. She knew that. But as a girl?! Trips eyes in better of herself trailed her ex-Male friends body. She had breasts that put Trips to shame. Her clothes that’s normally fit her male counterpart, where big but she rolled up the sleeves and it still fitted. Trip gulped back some saliva, imaging her six pack. She shoved a spoon of stew in her mouth. How can She have these thoughts?! Monkeys a girl now! So? Monkey would usually boast how he’s gotten with everything. So... She guessed gods where a try all things type. I mean they’ve are immortal. Just one gender probably got boring. She looked at the still muscley arms of Monkey. Gods. She knew she shouldn’t be like this.. Monkeys a boy. A boy. A Male. How can she still be attracted to his female body?!  
She gulped Down the last bit of stew and set the bowl down. Pigsy put his bowl into hers and turned to Sandy.  
Pigsy tried to eat. As normally as possible. Ok.. Yes.. Gos changed gender. Pigsy has. But he’s only ever gotten with females either gender. So why.. Why was he still attracted to his female turned male friend. He looked Sandy up and down. Sandy had a bit of a moustache going on, little light blue hairs under his nose. His blue hair was still long and frizzy. His blue eyes and whole face looked masculine, a defined chin, but still so many scars behind his deep ocean eyes. His body was still skinny, a bit of muscle and his clothes looked like he was about to pop out of it any minute. The cloak would still fit, but the top and trousers looked tight. Pigsy prayed that he wouldn’t look at Sandys privates between those tight trousers.   
Sandy was next to finish, blowing some hair out of his face, seemingly annoyed.  
Monkey finished next, flicking her hair and grinning. If they all had to be honest, the grin was growing on them. Trip scoffed, shuffling in her seat. She shouldn’t be attracted to a girl. It was a sin. She knows that.. She.. She shook her head. No. She’s not a monk. She’s not a Christian. She knew gods would get with any gender. So.. If she got with female Monkey she guessed it would be ok. Monkey is a boy.. Originally a boy.. So she technically wasn’t being sinful, or breaking any vows. Then again who was she kidding?! She’s not even a monk.   
“I gotta admit. The grins growing on me your ladyship.”, Pigsy chuckled, warning a snicker from sandy. Monkey crossed her arms, suddenly looking down at her chest. Seemingly staring at her boobs and looking st them confused. “What?! How do you cross your arms?!”, She snapped to trip. She snorted and giggled, grabbing monkeys arm adm lowering it down, not even caring if her fingers trailed a tiny bit over Monekys breasts. She felt Monkey shiver a little. But it was only now for a split second and she let go and placed her hands on her lap.  
“Anyway.. When I would to turn into a girl. When I was in my 1500s, I could switch back and forth. Believe me it’s a treasure in the bedroom. Humans go crazy for it. Gods not so much because they could do it to. If you picture your other body. You should be able to turn back.”  
Both of the gods looked nervous.  
“Ok.. I’ve never been a boy before.”, Sandy said nervously, suddenly looking like his female counterpart.  
Monkey rubbed her neck nervously, “I never turned into a girl because I thought it was stupid. That and I couldn’t.”, She mumbled the last bit, acting like her male counterpart. It was enough for the pair to laugh.   
Monkey gasped offended, crossing her arms, failing again. She groaned.  
“Stop laughing guys!”  
Trip snorted and smiled softly.  
“Sorry.. Sorry! It’s fine if your a gender virgin. It’s just the way you failed to cross your arms, along with your dramatic gasp.. Hilarious.”, Pigsy said wiping away a tear.  
Monkey scoffed, face burning.  
“Sorry old man.”  
Pigsy stopped.  
Trip giggled and snuffled closer to Monkey.  
“So.. Just.. Picture boy you.”  
She nodded. And thought. It looked like she was having a period cramp.  
Sandy was calmer, but after a few minutes they both gave up.  
“Goddam stupid wizard... Were going to have to lift this curse. Maybe it’ll give me a new power are its all done.”, Monkey said and Pigsy hummed.  
“Remember That village a few days back?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think those people could be descendants of those witches. They might know how to reverse the spell and maybe break the curse so we can get the other scroll.”, Trip said, Sandy hummed already standing.  
“Let’s go.”  
Pigsy sighed and gripped his hand.  
“Sandy. It’s night. Well leave in the morning ok?”  
Sandy hummed, and blinked at the hand holding.  
Pigsy blushed and pulled his hand of.  
Trip and Monkey groaned in unison.  
They looked at each other and smiled. Monkey grinned and winked.  
Trip averted her gaze feeling her face burn. Ok. The grin was hot on either body lets be honest..

Later on as Moneky and Trip had gone to sleep, somehow wrapping into each other as they slept. Sandy was keeping watch, Pigsy sat in his bed. He watched the water god swat his hair away. It kept falling in his face. Pigsy tsked, watching the water god pathetically swipe it back. Pigsy could see the anger burning on his face. Thinking the water god we about to chop all of it Of. He got up and grabbed his top. He took it of and fiddled with the string on the collar. He noticed the water god looking at him with interest. He hid his redness. He finally managed to get the string of and he cleared his throat, “Here. To.. Tie your hair up.”  
The water gods lips parted, looking very beautiful, even as a boy. Pigsy gulped. He shuffled over to him now.  
“I.. Thanks Pigsy.”, Sandy said and took the string and looked at it with interest. “How.. Do I put my hair up?”  
It hit Pigsy that Sandy probably never learned how to put her hair up. Because she was abandoned at such a young age. He remembered the way she told him, as Trip was asleep, early, sad and lonely. This was a few days after he had flown into the sun. Sandy told him. And it made his heart break. Who could do that to there own child?! He knew the world was dark.. But.. She was probably only 7-9 years old.   
He smiled warmly. And took the string. Sandy turned so the back of his head was facing Pigsy. He gulped. He’d never touched her hair before. She’s never let anyone touch her hair. He trailed his fingers along the blue locks. They felt so soft. He grinned and slowly pulled it into a bundle, he then tied the string, double knotting it. He pulled his hands if, and flushed as he went to face him again. “What?”, Sandy asked. Pigsy blinked. “It.. You’ve never put you hair up before.”  
He smiled and patted the pony tail.  
“Thanks. I ough you one Pigsy.”  
Pigsy smirked.  
“Please. If you let me put it up when you want it to be. that’s all you ough me.”  
Sandy nodded and he made his way back to bed. His eyes trailed to the two girls wrapped in each other. He scoffed. Idiots in love. All of them.


	3. Remember the name Scar..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have a run in with a demon.

Trip woke up the next morning surrounded by warmth. She sneezed feeling little hairs under her nose. She blinked and looked down to see Monkeys head buried in the crook of her neck. She was sleeping so peacefully. Her arms wrapped around Trips waist. Trip exhaled, suddenly realising that Monkeys arms where licked around her waist. And... Monkeys hands where still calloused. But so smaller, and soft. Trip managed to shuffle out though. Monkey curled up into herself, holding onto trips robes. Trip smiled and realised the others where watching her. “Morning.”, She said to them. Pigsy was cooking and Sandy was helping or trying to. A grin on his face. “Ok.. So.. You gotta cook the eggs like this ok?”, Pigsy said, holding sandys hand helping him. Trip cleared her throat unable to hide her sly grin. “I said morning you love birds.”  
Pigsy scoffed and carried on showing sandy how to make breakfast.  
Trip huffed, usually her comments would get a chuckle. But it seemed Pigsy was more interested in Sandy. Trip couldn’t blame him. He likes sandy. She watched as they carried on cooking, Sandy chuckling and playing the food. Trip was handed a plate, she dug in and she wondered where they had got the eggs from. The eggs tasted sweet, just cooked right. Trip did guess after 5 weeks of learning Sandy would get better. She finished and turned to the sleepy princess next to her. She shook Monekys shoulder. She pathetically waved Trip of making a high pitched annoyed sound, mumbling “Wake me up in a bit monk.”  
Trip crossed her arms.  
“Monkey. I’ll use the sutra sleeping beauty.”  
Monkey groaned and sat up. Her hair all over the place. Trip realised the god had took her jumper if and was left in the under top. “We need to get some clothes that actually fit you two.. Sandy. Wear Monkeys clothes. Monkey wear Sandys.”  
Both of the gods scoffed, “Please my clothes fit me fine darling.”  
Trip rolled her eyes. “No they don’t. If a demon attacks your going to fall over pathetically over your own feet. And sandys is going to rip in half.”  
The gods groaned.  
“I don’t want to wear his clothes. They’re dirty.”  
Trip groaned. “Pigsy. Does your personality change when you changed but genders?”  
For the first time in a while Pigsy put his breakfast down. “Yes... Maybe. I think so?”  
Trip nodded.  
“Monkey. Take your clothes of and get changed.”  
Monkey grinned, “Monk.. Please if you wanted to see me naked you could’ve just asked.”, She said and licked her lips.  
Trip groaned flushing. “Monkey... Get changed.”  
She sighed, and threw her jumper at Sandy.

After a while they returned. Sandy still in the cloak, and Monkey waring her jumper but with other clothes that fitted her now. Sandy itched, and groaned, looking rather annoyed, “Why?”  
“Your back. We need to head for the village.”, Trip snapped, and left up no room for augment. The gods needed to get changed back. If there personality’s had changed, who says there powers haven’t aswell. That would make them both weak. Easy for demons to attack..  
She gulped the thoughts down. Pigsy put his back pack on. “Agreed. Looking good princess.”, He smirked to the goddess. Monkey rolled her eyes. “Enough with the nicknames both of you. I’m the same Monkey just.. With a vagina.”  
Pigsy chuckled, “Really? I thought there was a gnome down there?!”  
Monkey scoffed and stomped ahead. The others grinned. 

The mood changed when a forest demon sprung out of nowhere and had Trip in its grasp. Monkey turned, and held her sword defensively. “Drop the human.”  
The demon hissed, eyes turning a dark mustard colour. “You don’t scare me Monkey King. Your a woman. They got your gender wrong huh?”  
Sandy growled, holding his weapon out. “Put our friend down.”  
The forest demon flashed its wooden shape dagger like teeth. “She’ll fetch a good price.”  
Trip gasped as the demon grabbed her Fangkris. “Ah-Ah-Ah no poison right monk?”  
She growled, and in a flash the fangkris was on her side, anymore pressure and it would stab into her side. She gasped. “Please..”  
The forest demon scum licked its lips.  
“Hm. Maybe we can do some stuff. I heard you’ve got quite the body holy one.”  
This was enough for Monkey to growl, she looked at any point to save Trip. “Now. Let us go. I’ll sell her and we’ll never see each other. Maybe in nightmares Moneky king.”  
Monkey snarled. “Let.. her go scum.”  
The forest demon growled, realising it was out numbered, chucking her to the floor. Along with the fangkris. “Stupid. I’ll get her soon enough. Remember the name Scar.”  
With that he disappeared into the trees.  
Trip rubbed her arms which had bruises from his grip. Monkey was still angry. “Did it hurt you? Did it? I’ll kill it when I see it again soon. I promise you.”  
Trip smiled softly and gripped her hand. “I’m okay Monkey. Believe me. Ok?”  
Monkey nodded. “That forest demon will be back. Its probably is looking for the scroll. Stupid thing.”, She explained.  
Trip hummed.  
Sandy and pigsy where standing there awkwardly.  
“Sorry to ruin this romantic moment and all but we need to go.”, Pigsy said.  
Monkey flushed and stood up, “Yes. Let’s go.”


	4. The village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered the forest village.

After the run in with Scar the gang made there way to the village. As expected it was the same as before. A ragtag fishing village on wooden planks and broken households. Pigsy scanned for the old woman who had warned them about the scroll. No where. There luck. Monkey was staying close to Trip, one arm wrapped around her waist. “I don’t trust any of these people Monk.”, she whispered and Trip only nodded not being used to how Monkeys hand was in her hip, a bit of skin or skin. Or the way a whispered voice turned all of Trips nerves on fire. She knew she loved this god. But now it seemed no matter the gender aswell. She hoped she wasn’t shivering when Monkeys fingers wrapped more. Igniting a fire inside Trips body, a deep urge to do so much more than simple waist holding. Trip wanted to explore every inch of this female god. And give her the same flame back. “Yeah. And they don’t trust us lot.”, Sandy said, looking rather calm. “There fish folk. They always carry knifes on them. This village is probably ruled over by that forest demon, Scar.”, Sandy said and they realised they hadn’t considered that. Trip gulped trying to speak, hoping her voice wasn’t shaking, “That’s a good idea Sandy.”, She said and Monkey grinned down at her. She swore she was about to turn into mush. She gulped, eyes going to Monkeys lips. She’d never wanted this before. She’d never had to fight her sudden urges.   
It only lingered for a few seconds but it felt like hours, Trips heart beating faster imagining the way she would explore Monkeys mouth. Then Monkey turned her gaze back to the others. “I agree. But now we need to find that woman from earlier.”  
Pigsy nodded and Monkey let go of Trips hips, fingers trailing though like she was prolonging the touch. It made Trips skin set on fire. She bit her lips to stop a whimper for the contact. The one she’s missed so much. The one she longed for when he was dead.   
“Right. Me and Sandy will go that way. You guys do that way.”, she pointed in two different routes. Pigsy hummed and beckoned Trip over.

As they walked looking for the old woman Pigsy turned tin trip with a sly smirk on his face. “You gave Monkey the please take me eyes Trip.”, Pigsy snorted, Trip tried to deny it but she spluttered. “I-No-I-What’s the take me eyes?”  
“It’s when you stare at someone and you want them to have some bedroom time.”  
Trip groaned, “No. I mean yes.. But not with girl him.”  
Pigsy scoffed, “Its both genders or none. Because he could suddenly whilst pleasuring you turn into a girl. Believe me. Not fun.”  
Trip blinked, “What..”  
“Yeah. Anyway. Me and Sandy bonded last night. He let me put his hair up.”, Pigsy said grinning from ear to ear.   
“She never lets anyone put her hair up.”  
“I know! I know! Man.. I think I love her..”  
Trip blinked. Love.  
It was such a powerful word. She loved the scholar. She loved all of her friends. But the love Pigsy is shaking about is.. Strong. She knew Monkey would tear apart mountains or fly into the sun to keep her safe. And that was platonic feelings. Romantic? She couldn’t even began to picture it. But a deep part of her wanted it. Wanted to be that desire for him. Wanted him to reciprocate her desire, her love.  
“Pigsy..”  
“What?! Your in love with Monkey.”  
She shrugged, “Yeah.. But sandys got a lot of problems and pain and.. Trauma to deal with Pigsy.”  
Pigsy shrugged, “I’m a god. We have eternity to sort them out. Her parents are horrible. I’d they where still alive I would kill them.”  
Trip blinked again. “What do you mean? Still alive?”  
Pigsy stopped..  
“She.. Did tell you right?”  
No..   
“Tell me what?”  
“She visited there.. The North water.”  
What.  
Trip blinked.  
“That... No.. The North waters only been built there for 65 years.”  
Pigsy sighed.  
“Exactly..”  
Trip went pale.  
“No. That means.. Her parents could have been anyone. Her brothers and sisters.. Why? When did she tell you this.”  
Pigsy fiddled with his rake.  
“The night after Monkeys demise. You where asleep.”  
Oh.  
Oh..  
Why.. Did she miss this..What..   
“Her family where around whereby they. They probably didn’t recognise her because of her blue hair, they probably believed she was dead... I did wonder where she went after we fought.”  
Pigsy shuffles.  
“I know. She’s a complicated person. And I want to be there for her. I want to show her we’re her new family. Well never leave her. We all love her. We all.. She’s safe with us. Doesn’t she get that? I want to hold her and sooth her and tell her everything I feel for her Trip. But she’s into letting me touch her hair.”  
“That’s a start.”  
He chuckled.  
“Sure. But still.. She.. Saw.. Her siblings.. and they had kids. And.. She told them she was Sandy. She.. They.. They tried to.. Hurt her. They had been convinced by her parents that she was a demon. That she was evil. And... I don’t know. I.. She..”, He wipes away a tear, “She panicked and ran. And.. I held her hand. I held it and whispered, “You never have to run away from us Sandy. We... We care for you.”.”, He admitted and it made Trip nite down tears.   
“I.. Need.. to apolagise don’t I?”  
“Why?”  
“It was my fault she even saw them. I.. When we see them again. I’ll say sorry.”  
Pigsy hummed and his eyes landed on the old lady. She was looking at them, in a black cloak. Like before she was waving her hand, before turning and walking into her house.  
Pigsy walked up to the doorway, Trip close behind.   
“Pig god. Tripitaka. Please be welcome to my home.”


	5. The witches

As Trip and Pigsy entered the house they felt cold. Like cold finger was running down there spines. Trip shivered, and looked around. The shop had soaps, and potions in. The old woman led them through a beaded door way and into a dark room. “Pig god. Tripitaka. It’s good to see you again. By my guess the other two gods have tried to take the scroll right?”  
Trip nodded, “How did you know the scroll was cursed?”  
The old woman sighed, “Because many have tried to get it because Scar, the demon who ruled thins place forces them..and have come back a changed gender. Or creature. Either way. It’s cursed. I know how to undo the curse. It’s easy. They must.. They must get the scroll. It’s the scroll of change. I know because I’m the scroll guardian.”  
Oh..  
Trip blinked.  
“Your not another Mycelia are you?”  
The scroll guardian chuckled. “No. I am Greyta guardian of the scroll of change. I tried to warn you before. I am the guardian sure, my father was the wizard who put the curse on it..”  
Pigsy nodded, inhaling the information.

“Ok. So about this scar demon. Who is he?”  
“He’s a forest demon, used to work for Devari, he’s been here for 100 years since.”  
Trip hummed, watching the witches fingers drum, watching the wrinkles. Watching her every move.   
“He attacked me. Nearly sold me.”, Trip explained. The old women hummed.  
“Listen. The scroll changes people. And they can only change back once they have the scroll.”  
“There’s a but.”, Pigsy said and the woman stared at him quizzically.  
“But.. It’s my duty to help you guys out. But I’m also a guardian right? Well.. A test first.”  
“What test?”  
The woman grinned, “Turn them back and I’ll give you the scroll. Also defeat Scar. He’s an annoying demon who has been terrorising our town for ages.”  
Trip imagined Monkey would groan, and point her staff to the witches throat. “Talk witch.”  
She shook her thoughts of.  
“Deal.. So how?”  
But she had already faded away.  
Pigsy groaned. “Goddam. She was supposed to give us answers!”  
Trip scoffed. “Pigsy you literally got strangled with vines. How is this worse?”  
“I’m still attracted to Sandy!”  
Trip snorted.  
“Chill. Let’s find the others.”

They found the others who where sat down arm wrestling. “Tripitaka!”, Monkey smiled and bumbled over, her sweet flowery scent chocking Trips nose.  
“Monkey. Sandy.”  
Sandy was busy fiddling with his scathe.  
“Monkey and me drew.”  
Pigsy hummed, watching the water gods eyes, trying not to get hypnotised by his voice. “Oh. That’s cool.”  
Sandy shrugged.  
“Have any luck on your half?”  
Pigsy glanced to the pair. Trip and monkey where busy talking. Monkey twirling her hair between her fingers, getting more girlish...  
Weird..  
“Nope. The old lady was then guarian and she said to get the scroll we have to change you guys back.”  
Sandy hummed and met eyes with Pigsy. Pigsy didn’t want to imagine how the water gods lips would taste. His. His hands rubbing all over his body. Pigsy stuffed his thoughts down.  
“That’s good.”, His voice sounded less like a surfers and more calm, more edgy. His deep pice grating at Pigsys eats, making him badly want to tackle the god down and kiss him until they both pop.  
“Yep.”, he gulped.  
Tripitaka giggled and watched as Monkey twirled her hair through her fingers. Leaning in close. “Like my new perfume? It’s called monks sunshine.”, She said and Trip fort the intoxicating scent of roses fill her nose. She resisted the urge to cough. “Y-Yep. It’s smells nice.”  
Monkey smiled, and squeaked. “She like my perfume. She likes my perfume you guys!”  
Pigsy and Trips Yes met.  
“Monkey?”  
Monkey suddenly blinked. She sniffed and gagged. “Ew. What is that gross rose smell?”, She snapped and sniffed her top.  
“Who didn’t this? I hate perfume?!”  
Trip didn’t know that.  
Wait.  
“Monkey.. do you.. Remember how you got here?”  
“We where.. Wait. Where are we? I was with sandy and I got a scent of rose and..”  
Trip looked to the older god. He would know right?  
Pigsy walked up to Monkey.  
“She’s turning. I don’t know.. But. His minds getting turned into a female.. His minds seeming to disappear. I.. Have no idea.” (Yes. I know us girls aren’t all like Monkey. It’s a joke.)  
Trip turned to Moneky. She had pulled her top of now. She sniffed it and threw it. “No. Just no.”, She said and walked over. “What?”  
Trip looked up to the heavens above, trying not to remember the curves of monkeys breasts. “Monkey... Your a female.. Remember?”  
“Oh.. Please. It’s nothing you guys haven’t seen before.”  
“Tripitaka is embarrassed.”  
“Oh.”, Monkey pulled her jumper back on. Covering her exposed breasts.   
Trip looked back down, hoping to gods her face wasn’t red.  
“Ok. Right. Let’s try and figure this out. Ok guys?”  
Sandy nodded, grabbing his scathe. He suddenly stopped, his eyes turned a white. Then he grinned and went over to some drunks. “Care for a fight dead weights?”, He asked.  
Pigsy blinked, “Sandy?”  
“Bugger of demon.”  
Sandy grinned and swung for the drunks jaw. The other two went after him. He kicked them easily. He then started punching the drunk, blood dripping.  
Pigsy pulled him of. “Sandy! Snap out of it!”  
Sandy thrashed and turned to face him. “Get of!”  
Pigsy tugged at his hair, “Snap out of it.”  
He tugged the sting of. Sandy stopped thrashing. The sea calmed in his eyes. “Pigsy?”,   
“‘It’ll change them.’ Oh... No..”, Trip quoted as she looked up at Sandy.  
Sandy looked around then down to the blood on his hands. His eyes trembled.   
“What’s.. Going on?”


	6. Rainy storms and rivers

Trip paced. Wringing her hands. Trying to figure it out. Her friends where loosing themselves. They’re changing..  
She didn’t know how to word it but. They needed to stop it. Before long. They’ll be no trigger to snap them out of it. Trip didn’t want to think about loosing Monkey. Loosing Sandy.  
Sandy was looking down at the blood.  
“I’ve never hurt humans before. I’ve never-“, His voice caught. He was sat down. Staring at his hands.His eyes staring at them. Pigsy was next to him platting and unplatting his hair. Trying to calm himself down. Monkey was swinging her sword around. Her brown hair falling all over her face.  
She stopped and huffed.  
“What was that Sandy? Attacking humans?”  
Sandy squeaked. “That.. It wasn’t me. I don’t remember.”, He squeaked and pulled his hood up, curling into a ball. Trying to hide.  
“Hey! Leave him alone ok? Perfume queen.", Pigsy snapped. Monkey scoffed. “Monk. What do you think is going on?”  
Trip sighed. “I’m not sure. It’s the scroll. It’s changing you both. First your gender. Now your personality’s. Soon.. Your minds. Soon.. We won’t be able to snap you guys out of it.”, She said. It was the best theory she could come up with on the spot.

Monkey strolled over to the panicking monk.  
She held her hands.  
"Its ok not to know ok? Calm down, we need you to be at a good head game ok monk?"  
Trip nodded biting the inside of her cheek.  
"Scrolls.. The scrolls!", She reached over Monkeys shoulder and searched for the scroll of knowledge.  
"Scroll of knowledge. How do we turn back gods who have been gender changed?"  
The scrolls was blank, then a sentence Monkey couldn't read appears.  
"We have to show them there roots.", She said and stared at it confused.  
Pigsy stopped platting the water gods hair. Sandy un curled and looked at Trip with interest.  
"Roots, there past. Trip.. We need to go to The North Water, and then Jade mountain.", Pigsy said like it was simple.  
"But then we have to walk all the way back here.", She said, not wanting to sound annoyed, "They could loose themselves by that point. Or the scroll could've been retrieved."  
Monkey smirked, and whistled, and her infamous cloud floated down.  
Seeing her cloud she hopped on.  
"Seriously my monk, you need to chill.", She said, flashing her signature grin and held her hand out. Trip blushed, and took Monkeys hand. She was lifted up on Monkeys back, the scroll packs in her hands.  
"How are we supposed to get on num nuts?", Pigsy asked, standing up now.  
Monkey groaned and helped him up.  
Sandy then sat on Pigsy lap. Much to Pigsy red face.  
"Right hold on.", Monkey said before they zoomed of.  
Scar saw this.  
"Send a message to The Shaman, the gang are going to Jade mountain", He said to a messenger demon. The demon nodded and teleported away. Scar rolled his eyes, "Show of."

They landed on the outskirts of the village.  
The village was bumbling with life, unlike last time. Trip guessed it was because the font demon wasn't going to murder them all now.  
Sandys eyes landed on her sister. He choked and pulled up his hood.  
Pigsy held onto his shoulders, rubbing them. Sandy let him, finding comfort in his gentle touch. He put his blood soaked hands in the pockets of male monkeys trousers. Averting his gaze from everyone.  
Monkey looked at the water god and sighed.  
"Sandy, you have to heal, you have to talk with your siblings."  
Sandy squeaked, acting like his girl version. "Pigsy, please don't let them make me."  
Pigsy nodded, his hand holding his now.  
"Guys.. Let him go in his own time.. OK?"  
Monkey nodded, "I know.. Its just I don't want sandy losing his mind because of the stupid scroll."  
"Monkey.", Sandy squeaked and Monkey blushed looking rather bashful.  
"Ok I'm a softy ok?"  
Trip giggled and held Monkeys hand. Copying sandy and Pigsy.  
Monkey blinked but let it, intertwining there fingers.  
The touch Made Trips heart ignite. She squeezed Monkeys hand, letting her know that it did.  
"We know Monkey..", she giggled. Monkey grinned. "Really?"  
The lot of them laughed.   
Trip sighed, "We should find a place to stay then.. If were staying the night.", She said and all of them agreed.  
They made there way to the closest hotel, the place where Trip met her fake mother had been turned into one, a little inn. Monkey walked up to till and flashed her grin. The hotel managers eyes widened and he flattened out his beard. "My oh My, Your quite the beauty, what you looking for honey?", he asked and Trip wanted to scream from the rooftops that Monkey isn't interested. Monkey smiled and sat on the desk, puffing her chest out. "Two rooms, please darlin'.", She asked twisting her hair around her finger, "One for me and you, the other for those guys.", she giggled, the manager looked at the misfits behind the goddess.  
"Those lot? Sure. Anything for a piece of that sexy pie."  
Monkey giggled, and placed a kiss on the mangers cheek. "Your so sly.", She giggled and it made trip envious, only if she had the confidence to do that to Monkey.  
The manager smiled, his yellow teeth looking rather gross. "Course I am honey."  
Pigsy resisted the urge to gag. "Check she's herself.", Pigsy whispered to Trip, she nodded and tugged at Monkeys arm. Monkey turned and Trip saw the whiteness in her eyes. "Monkey.."  
Monkey turned back and carried on flirting with the manger, Trip had thought she was doing it to get rooms for them, maybe she was.  
The manager flung Pigsy the first room key and he plopped the next in monkeys open mouth. Now Pigsy gagged but walked to there room.  
Sandy followed him into the room.  
He seemed happy enough to leave mindless monkey with Tripitaka.  
"God Pigsy.. I don't wanna loose myself again.", He said as he sat down on a chair by the small window. There where only four rooms in the entire inn.  
Pigsy sighed and plopped the key down on the bed, pulling a chair next to Sandy.  
"You won't, I promise.", He said and took Sandys hands in his. Sandy blushed and hid it in his loose hair.  
"I uh Know you won't let me Pigsy.", He squeaked and this time showed his blush. "This things taught me that I think, its also.. Showed me another side to you."  
Pigsy shrugged not seeing Sandy give him a small smile.  
Sandy smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on top of Pigsy hair, smelling it.  
Pigsy froze. And blushed. He looked up at the water god, feeling completely intoxicated in the water gods hands. He felt like he was turning into water and he would gladly let the water god feel him between his lovely small hands. He met the water gods blue eyes, and suddenly could see everything he wanted in life, right there, infront of him. He could see the sky, the sea, the rain, the summers sweet air, the long windy rivers, the rainy storms cuddled up together. All things he would spend with her/him. All things he wanted to. In that fleeting moment he let these words escape his lips,"I love you Sandy."


	7. Pete and sam

Trip watched as Sandy and pigsy walked to there room. She stood there watching mindless Monkey flirt with the manager. She walked up and tugged at Monkeys arm.  
"Snap out it Monkey.", she snapped and watched the mindless monkey roll its eyes and turn around. She tried a few more times and then she started chanting. Monkey fell of the desk, gripping her head. She hissed and after Trip had finished, feeling bad about it though, her brown eyes here full of that warmth. "Monkey.. Your back.", She smiled and Monkey stood up, dusting herself of. "Missed me monk?", She asked giving her signature grin leaning in way to close. trip spluttered, and monkey ruined the moment by spitting out the room key. "Gross. Who in the world put that in there?"  
Trip smiled shaking her head, "Come on, lets go to our room."  
Monkey nodded and saw the manger looking very confused. "So is that a no on dinner?", he asked but monkey had already left.

MQ

"This is great news.. Right Font?", The shaman asked to the font demon. He shrugged, "You dragged me here master. Whats your job?"  
The shaman cracked a smirk, "Kill Tripitaka."  
Writing appeared on fonts face. "Kill Tripitaka.", He repeated and made two swords appear. The shaman looked through his weird orb. "Thats it gods.. Get wrapped up in your pathetic feelings. Devari and Hakuru will be here soon."

MQ

"Your in love with ME?!", Sandy snapped as he stared at the god kneeling infront of him. Feeling his heart leap with joy, and it also filling up with a feeling she had felt around Pigsy for a while. Pigsy face went red, he looked awkward. "Oh... I said that?"  
Sandy nodded, and took his hands of the god. "I.. uhh... Don't know how to.. You see um.. people I love leave me.."  
Oh..  
"Sandy,", The pig god gripped his hands, strongly, "I could never leave you. I love you. We all love you, OK?"  
Sandy closed his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed the pig god. It was only a peck before he pulled up and giggled. Pigsy grabbed his head and crashed lips, kissing harder now. Getting into a rhythm of sorts, feeling his blue hair, Sandy running his hands through Pigsy shirt.  
They both giggled, breathing heavily.  
"So.. We're together now?", Pigsy couldn't hide his excitement. sandy only nodded before going back to kissing the god. Pigsy had pulled his top of now, feeling up the males chest. His hand reaching down Sandys trousers..

MQ 

Monkey and trip sat, trying not to even think about what was happening next door. Every squeak of the bed made Trip cringe.  
"There our mates and there doing it right next to us..", She said and turned to the god next to her. Monkey had curled up into bed. Trip had only just Realised there was one bed. "So? They *Yourn* Love each other my monk.", She said and batted her sleepy eye lids. "Someones tired,", Trip said as she snuggled down next to the god so they where facing each other. "Yeah, protecting monks takes a lot of my energy,", she said and tapped Trips nose. Trip smiled watching monkeys face our into a very adorable sleepy kitten type face. Monkey had pulled the covers over them now. Trip stared up at the god she'd never admit her feelings for. "Monkey what if you lose your mind?"  
Monkey smiled eyes closed, she leaned over and kissed Trips forehead. "I'd be glad to spent the last of it with you..", With that she started snoring. Trip blinked blushing. "I love you so much Monkey.", She said to the sleeping god. Wishing she could just say it. She instead curled up so her back was against the gods stomach. Slowly falling asleep.  
The next morning Trip woke up to find monkey had gone. She missed her warmth, it Felt very cold without the gods touch. She placed her hand at the spot Monkey was, remembering the kiss. She smiled.  
Trip left to find the three of them talking, Sandy and Pigsy holding hands. It was official. Sandy and Pigsy where together before Trip and Monkey.  
Monkey smiled, "Sandys going to talk with her siblings today.", she explained and Sandy nodded his hair tied up in a bun. "Yeah, gotta admit, only because of Pigsy.", He giggled nervously.  
Pigsy nuzzled the top of his head, he was giving trip the 'Just tell monkey' look. Trip averted her gaze. No not anytime soon.

MQ

Sandy and pigsy walked hand in hand, sandy squeezing for comfort. Her sisters house was up ahead. "Pigsy.. What if they attack me again?"  
Pigsy hummed, "They might but I'm here this time ok? I'm not going to let her. I'll defend you with my all ok Sands."  
Sandy kissed his cheek, and nibbled at his beard, Pigsy would never admit he liked it. They knocked on the door, Sandy a bit awkwardly. A woman who looked 40 opened it, alone hair and blue eyes. "Oh hello? Are you two new?", She asked, bubbly and friendly. This seemed to shake Sandy to the core.  
"Yes. I'm Pete.. this is my boy friend, sam?", Pigsy lied, great just great. well they could maybe find out why the family all hate sandy so much now?  
"Lovely to meet you, Im Sara. I have two brothers and a dead sister. Gods rest her soul.", She said and Sandy blinked tempted to snap that he was the sister.  
"Oh Im sorry to hear that, I had a sibling, they passed when I was only a child.", Pigsy said and he hated lying through his teeth. He had to admit, Male sandy dressed in normal clothes looked completely different to female sandy, no wonder Sara thought they where two different people.  
"My apologies Pete, please feel free to come in, my babs are a tad bit loud though.", She said as she let them enter her small house. Her three little hurricanes, shouted there names and then ran away. Pigsy wondered if Sandy wasn't a god, would this be her life? Would Pigsy have ever been in love with her? No.  
Pigsy and sandy sat down awkwardly. "So, where'd you two move from?", Sara asked them.  
"Uhh.. Palawa.. Homophobic poeple.",Pigsy lied again.  
Sara hummed. "Course. I've never been there before, Is it big? I heard the monkey king and Tripitaka along with a river god and a pig god freed it. Did you see them?"  
"Yes, the river god was very skilled, although she looked like she had lived in a sewer he entire life.", Sandy spoke, also the first words between him and his sister in many years.  
"Thats a shame.. All well tea?"  
Something about it made Sandy comfortable. Her sister may not know its her but Maybe just maybe things would've been like this if her dad didn't throw her away.  
He let it wrap itself around him. Her brothers and sisters actually having tea. Talking about the weather. He smiled. A life he never and will never get to live. thing is, a part of him liked his new family, Pigsy, Tripitaka and monkey. He smiled and let the red memory wrap him up nice and warm.  
After tea and talking Sara said they where welcome anytime to come back.  
Sandy exited, and turned to Pigsy.  
"I still would want to live this life piggy. You guys are my family now.", He said and met lips with the god. Pigsy pulled of eyes closed. He felt the god freeze up, "Sandy?", he opened his eyes to see a blue magic surround sandy, when it flickered away he saw his familiar sandy. His female Sandy. Sandy blinked and looked at the clothes all over her.  
"I'm back."  
There lips met again, this time Pigsy hand resting on her female waist, leaning on his tiptoes.  
"You sure are."


	8. Sand god

Trip and Monkey blinked as a female Sandy returned. “Your sandy again!”, Trip said and hugged her friend. Sandy hummed, her hair falling on her shoulders. Monkeys Male clothes big on her. “I wan sandy before Tripitaka..”, Sandy said and Trip smiled, “Well duh... So.. How?”, She asked to pigsy. He shrugged, just happy that this meant Sandy wasn’t going to lose his-her mind now.   
“I’m not sure.”, He said and watched as the water god smiled, her blue eyes shining with a new sprinkle of life. She turned, her smile, teeth out, eyes crinkled, lighting up Pigsys life. Always did. Always will.   
“Well... Jade mountain we go.”, Monkey said, and turned to call for her cloud. It was mid day now. Trip watched as no cloud made its way down. Monkey shrugged, “He’s being fickle. We’re going to have to walk to Jade mountain. It’s fine, we’ll make it by sun down.”, She said and they all nodded. A little walking never hurt anyone.. Right?

Font demon made his search quickly, his search led him to The North Water.  
“I’ve been here.”, He said, the shaman was a bit less mastery. He let For retain some memory’s if it was certain it would help him complete his task. So he had regained his memorys of killing the scholar, and helping the monk defeat Devari. The monk, Tripitaka was his new goal now. Kill her. That’s what the shaman had ordered. Kill her. Why did it leave a bad taste in his mouth?  
He gulped and walked through the town of terrified people. Using some tracking dust he could see there foot prints. He was outside of Sara’s house. He knocked. She opened.  
“Pete and...”, She trailed of, and gasped. “Demon. What’s your business?”  
Font chuckled, “Have you seen Tripitaka? The girl. She was with the Pig god. His foot prints lead him here.”   
Sara bit her lip, “I’m not telling a demon anything. So leave.”  
Font smiled, “A human. Giving me lip. Pathetic creature.”  
With that he pulled out his swords, his eyes glistening with a new found desire to cut her up into tiny pieces.  
“You don’t scare me. I grew up with a demon you see.”  
Font kept his gaze hard.  
“I’ll ask again. Have you seen where they went?”  
Sara, who had a knife behind her back, shook her head. Font nodded. Then he lunged for her. She backed away, and stabbed the sword into his stomach, pushing him away. He groaned, blood leaking from the cut. “Oh. Seems they’ve made you font demons stronger now?”  
“We get stronger the more we are alive.”, Font said, and eyes up the human. Or so it seemed.  
“What are you?”  
Sara’s eyes glinted with gold, she licked her front teeth. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”   
Font chuckled and took the knife out of his stomach, launching at her.  
She had cat like reflexes. Dodging and grabbing it mid air, chucking it for him. Font dodged. And growled. “Enough games. Tell me where they are.”  
Sara, glanced to her three hiding children. They whimpered, all huddled up under the kitchen table. “Never.”  
Font had enough. He took out the orb.  
“Tell me or this hell of a house gets destroyed.”  
He clicked it on.  
Sara gasped panicked. “Leave my house.”  
He grinned.  
“Tell me where the gods are.”  
She growled and her eyes turned gold now. Suddenly sand etched through the windows. She launched it at the demon.  
“Never!”, with that she threw him out of the house, he landed 80 meters away. He growled, but hissed with pain on his cuffed stomach.  
“A god huh. Didn’t expect that.”

Trip stayed behind Moneky. Watching her every move. Sandy and Pigsy behind where talking hand in hand. Sandy had turned back to a Male. He had been switching between them. “I’ll turn back soon. The clothes only fit when I’m Male.”, He said. Trip payed no mind to it. She was busy hoping that they’d reach Jade and Monkey wouldn’t lose her mind. Oh gods how much she wanted Monkey to be safe.   
“Monkey. Who am I?”  
“Tripitaka.”, She said back to her. Trip had been asking questions to make sure that, Moneky hadn’t lost her mind. She seemed to be well. But less and less time passed and she’d lose it. Trip would have to chant, had to hurt her to bring her back. She didn’t like it. Monekys painful screams echoing in her mind.  
They reached the clearing for Jade mountain.  
Monkey stopped near the gate.  
“Demons. We never got this place back now did we?”, She said as they watched a few demons enter, human slaves in chains behind them.  
Trip hummed watching Moneky form a plan on how to get in.  
“We’ll need a disguise. It seems another demon is ruling this place. Even if you defeated Devari.”  
Trip blinked, That was the first ever time Monkey said she had. She did kinda though.  
“That would work.. Ok. Guards.”, She said and pointed to some who where patrolling.  
Monkey hummed and extended her staff.  
“Right.”

Font wondered the forest. Trying to retrace there steps. The monk was weak but clever. She probably had trained since the last time they saw each other, before Font was murdered by the Shaman. Now he was his servant. At least he got certain memory’s now. He had always been a demon. He knew that. Maybe he was free. He’d never know. And he didn’t care. He needed to kill the monk. It was his masters will. He trudged through the mud, “Stupid. It’s a god. Ofcourse she was a god.”, he mumbled to no one but himself. That god, she looked so much like the water god. They had to be related. Why’d she look so old though? He shrugged, some gods don’t get eternal youth. Like some demons. Have you seen Hagfish? Font guessed the sand god didn’t have eternal youth. The sand god. Really? Another one?  
He groaned. Another god he’d have to murder. Another life he’d have to take. Even if a part of him, a small part, the Monks doing. Told him it was wrong.  
He could remember fighting demons for the human. A human. Controlling him. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t now. The shaman let him have more of a personality than Devari had. He actually could remember things. He could actually laugh a little. Get annoyed. Get mad. He didn’t mind. Emotions felt good. It helped him kill.  
Kill.  
He guessed if he had a life before this he probably was some sort of soldier. The way his blood turns cold as he launches the sword into a persons body. It was so soldier like. Or maybe serial killer.. He couldn’t tell. It was a war. He was a font demon. He had a mission. And that was all that was important.

Monkey and the gang suited up. Slipping on the helmets they made there way into the castle. Trying to make something inside Monkey trigger her into a he.  
Nothing yet.  
They had walked through the rooms, hallways. Nothing. Monkey was a she, and loosing her mind more often. It was annoying. Trip didn’t know how much longer even the crown would work.  
Sandy and Pigsy had been called by the captain to go into a different section of the castle so it was just Trip and Monkey. They stood outside the masters old room. Heating smidges of conversation between the shaman and a familiar voice.  
“Glad I could be here Shaman. Pleasure is all mine.”  
Scar.  
How did he get there so fast?  
Teleportation?  
Trip didn’t know.  
“Please Scar. Don’t give me theatrics. Please, tell me about the scroll of change. What will it do to the monkey king?”  
Scar hummed, sounds like he was strolling could be heard. Trip glanced to Monkey. Monkey was staring at her and her eyes edged with Anger.  
“From the people of my town, he’ll lose his mind and change entirely. You.. Could bend his memory’s and make him in our side. A god. The most powerful. On our side.”  
Shaman chuckled. “So you know of my powers then?”  
Scar tapped his fingers together.  
“Yep. I know of your mind powers. But imagine the Moneky.. Well Queen. Because he would be a girl but.. The Monkey king in the demons side. None of the gods could stand up to us. We.. Could finally rule the world.”  
Trip gasped, Monkey had grabbed her shoulders.  
“No. I would never let that happen Monk.”, Monkey said, her voice shaking a little. Trip looked up feeling her heart well up with so many emotions. “Monkey.. They will.. If.. We don’t.. They’ll turn you in there side.”  
Monkey huffed, her hands trailing down Trips arms to her hands.  
“Never. Never. Never. Your my world Tripitaka. I would never turn unless you where gone. I would never. Ok?”  
Trip stared up at the god. Suddenly becoming very self aware of how close they where, Of Monkeys hands on hers.  
“I know.. I..”, She said and looked to Monkeys soul, through her eyes. “I know Monkey.”  
Monkey smiled and brought Trips hands up and kissed them.  
“You better silly.”  
Trip smiled, feeling her cheeks burn. 

Font looked at the gates to Jade mountain.  
“They’ve come to destroy master. They’ve come to kill the Shaman. I won’t let that happen. I need to kill Tripitaka. It is my masters will. I will do as he asks.”, He said and felt his skin burn with anger. He knew what he had to do. His blood turned icy. It knew to. He opened the gates up.  
“Time to die monk.”


	9. Chapter 9

Monkey and Trip made there way to the others. All of the monk crouched in an alley way.   
“The shamans going to use this opportunity. If Monkeys mind isn’t saved he’ll turn Moneky evil.”, Trip told them.  
“You could still use the sutra.”, Sandy said and Trip hummed, she could.. If it came down to it.  
“What ever. I’m not going to get my mind back if we’re sitting around and talking. Ok? Sandy got his mind back to normal by finding our he cares more about us, than his family.. Or that we’re his family now. But I know that.”, Monkey said and Trip turned to the female god.  
“Then what? What don’t you know?”  
Monkey stared at the monk, Trip stared back wanting to explore those eyes and find out all of the answers to the questions she would never ask.  
“Nothing.. What we need to do. Is kill The Shaman and Scar.”  
Pigsy nodded, his hand on Sandys arm.  
“I agree. So Monk. Wasn’t the plan?”

Font made his way to his masters chambers. The shaman was busy looking over a few dark magic spells. “Master?”  
“Come in,”, He said and Font entered the chambers. “Master.. The group. There in Jade mountain sir.”  
The shaman scrunched up the paper. “Shouldn’t you have killed them by now?”  
“I cannot speed up killing them master. They are highly trained gods.”  
The shaman groaned, he took out a slip of paper.  
“Do you want to die again?”  
“I will come back the same.”  
Shaman slyly smiled.  
“No. I’ll wipe you clean. I can do whatever I want to you demon. So.. Kill the monk. Break Monkeys spirit. And then I can break his mind and turn him on our side.”  
Font nodded, turning to leave the room his black cloak flowing behind him.  
“Oh and Font.”  
“Yes?”  
“Show no mercy. I know of your feelings for the human.”  
Font stopped.  
“I have no feelings for anyone.”  
“Please. I’ve been in that head of yours.”  
Font turned and exited the room. Happy to escape the shaman. He knew he had to kill the monk. Even as the shaman said. He’d have to put his feelings aside.

Trip and Monkey wondered the palace. Trying to trigger anything. Anything. Trip was desperate now. Very desperate to get Monkeys mind to normal.   
“Monkey. Please.. If you tell me what you need to know.. What your uncertain about. I’ll help.”  
Monkey didn’t turn, she just kept her gaze ahead. They where watching the shamans chambers now. The masters old room.  
“No. I don’t have anything to worry about. I promise.”  
“Monkey.. Stop being so stubborn.”, Trip said and squeezed her arm, gently. “Please. I don’t want to lose you again.”  
Monkey turned now. “You won’t.”  
Trip sniffled.  
“Monkey please.. I need to know. I can’t not do anything whilst I watch as you change. As your mind disappears.”  
Monkey sighed. And kissed Trips nose.  
“You won’t. I’ll be better, in here in my old home. If anything inside me is conflicted I should be able to deal with it here. Ok?”  
Trip nodded, feeling Monkeys breath on her lips.   
Realising this was the second time Moneky was very close to her. So close.. So..  
Monkey turned back to the door. Trip blinked, had she just leaned in for a kiss? What?! No..  
She looked up at the god.  
Monkey was right. Any conflicted feelings she should be able to I deal with them here.

Sandy and Pigsy watched as a familiar face stalked the castle. Font demon. “It’s font. Is he still under Trips control?”, Sandy asked as they watched Font stop to sharpen his swords.   
“I don’t know. But we’re nit finding outback if he is or isn’t ok?”, Pigsy said and Sandy nodded. “I know Piggy.”   
Font finished and slipped the swords into thin air. Going to a realm where he would be able to take them out again. He saw them. “You two. Have you seen any gods? A monk perhaps?”, He asked, his voice not that icy anymore.  
“A monk? No.”, Sandy said. Font eyed them, “Are you sure?”  
Pigsy nodded. “Yep.. We’re new.”, Sandy said.  
“Ok.. Well new rules state you don’t have to wear your helmets inside the castle.”  
Sandy and pigsys glanced to each other.  
“Really?”  
Font nodded, “Yeah. Totally.”  
Sandy nodded and took his helmet of. Font seemed to not recognise him one bit.  
Pigsy had turned into a girl. And took her helmet of.  
“See! Easy.”  
Font looked very confused at the two.  
“Well carry on then, I have a mission.”  
They both nodded and turned a corner.  
Sandy exhaled.  
And eyed up female Pigsy.  
“Nah. I only like Male you.”  
“Really?”  
Sandy shook his head and kissed Pigsy. Pigsy pulled of and turned back into a Male. His beard forming back on his face. “Right. Let’s go find the others. Fonts looking for us.”

“Monkey.”, Trip croaked, Monkey turned and looked at the not monk.  
“If.. If you lose your mind.. And I can’t bring you back. That’s it. That’s it. And I need to tell you something. If this is our last moments together can I..”, She trailed of as she saw Pigsy ans Sandy make there way over.  
“Fonts trying to find us.”, Pigsy said as soon as he was kneeled down.  
“Font? The demon?”, Trip said confused. Pigsy nodded. “Yeah. The demon. He must’ve been killed after the battle. He’s in the shamans control I think. And he’s after us.”  
Trip groaned.  
“Another thing. I just want to get Monkey back to himself. I don’t want the shaman to use his shell of a mind. I don’t want him to be gone. I don’t want to see him lose his mind.”, she sighed. Bringing her knees close. “I can’t.”  
Sandy and pigsys eyes met and they brought trip into a group hug.   
“Monkey won’t let that happen. She loves all of us.”  
Monkey nodded and squeezed the monk.  
“I won’t monk. Ok?”  
Trip hugged back, inhaling the god. She gripped onto her until she felt the god let go.


	10. Switching sides

Scar eyed up a maid as she washed his clothes. What was he doing here? He’s wrapped up in this scheme where he’s got to help the shaman break a gods mind. Sure. The idea sounded good but it was an idea.  
A gods mind was hard to break and manipulate. The scroll had done the breaking bit but did the shaman even have enough strength to actually turn the monkey king evil? That’s what Scar wanted to see. Of course he’d kill the shaman after and have Font as his servant. Life would Be good. Maybe even force the monk to turn him immortal. Ah. Life would Be good for him.  
Unless the shaman would kill him first. Unless he would get killed by the monkey Queen.  
Unless unless..  
He groaned and grabbed the maid, pushing her chest into the wall. “Stay still. Little thing.”, He whispered into her ear. There was no way she was 18, she looked 15. Scar didn’t mind. He was a demon. A thing evil by nature. Well that’s what he told himself. That’s what everyone’s told him. He stripped the maid. “No please. Mister.”  
He shrugged.  
“I’m a demon. Your a human. I think it’s in mt favour darling.”  
Not that scar didn’t like being a demon. It came with a lot of good things. For one his powers. His freakish appearance was a thing he had before he turned. You see demons where either born demons or turned. Scar had turned. He had turned and thought it was then best thing to ever happen to him.  
He was right though. Every human would bow at his feet. Treat him like a god, and not like dirt. Not like they used to.  
He likes it. Having this power over them. Having this power to strip who ever he wanted. Even if they didn’t want it. They had to.

He strolled his chambers. A small cramped room. The shaman hadn’t even told him it was the only room. Demons treated demons like dirt. He knew that. But it seemed he especially was at the bad end of everything.

He didn’t like this. He wasn’t a demon right? He shouldn’t let other demons push him around.  
He looked at the used maid on the floor, collecting up her clothes. Tears marking her face. He always felt bad after. Your evil. Act like it. He told himself. It was his humanity, never truly left him at all. Made him feel bad more doing normal demon things.  
Sure. He acted like the worst demon possible. But really, he was just a weak human who had got demonic powers. Who used his power. Who’s power wasn’t that much compared to the Shaman. Compared to a literal shell, a font.  
He felt bad about the monk. The holy human, who would wipe demons of the face of the earth, who had the Monkey wrapped around her finger. But yet, the human part of him told him not to hurt her. To help the gods. But he told himself. He was an evil demon. He wasn’t a human. Not anymore. Wasn’t some piece of dirt people would beat up. Wasn’t an angry weakling. Not anymore. He was a forest demon. A scar ran across his chest, a scar from the demon he fought. The demon who cursed him. Or freed him. Scar, or that was his demon name, couldn’t tell.  
“Get up and leave human.”, He snarled, spitting. Every human he saw reminded him of him. The real him. The one before he was turned into this monster. This evil demon.  
The girl gave him a look filled with spite.  
“Your a monster.”  
He agreed. He really did.  
“Shut it human or I’ll rape you again.”  
She squirmed and nodded leaving the room.  
He sighed and sat in his lounge chair.  
“What have I become?”  
His mind trailed to the one good thing in his human life, his mother. Oh his mother.   
His mother who got murdered by the demon who he killed. The forest demon he killed and gained the powers. The forest demon he’s become.   
He felt bile build up.   
The forest demon he’s become.  
He sobbed.

The gang all stood by each other.  
“Ok. So the plan, is to kill font.”, Monkey repeated and Trip gripped the gods shoulder.  
“Yes Monkey. Kill font.”  
“Kill font.”  
Trip smiled. “Yeah. Remember it. Ok?”  
Monkey tapped Trips hand with her own.  
“Will.”  
Sandy and Pigsy looked to each other giving each other a sly look. As much as they wanted to give them alone time it would be better to stay together.  
They all watched as Font left the shamans room. His blue eyes illuminated in the night. It looked scary.   
“Right. Time to ambush the freak.”  
Monkey walked out, sword out. Always goes in head first doesn’t she?  
Trip face planted.  
Sandy and Pigsy walked out weapons out.  
Font eyes glistened.  
“As much as I want to tell master of your arrival I want to fight you. My job.. Is to.. Why should I tell you?”  
Monkeys hands drummed against the sword.  
“I guessed that font. So.. Let’s dance.”  
With that Monkey swung his sword, font pulled two of his out and the swords clashed against each other. Making metal sounds.  
Fonts blue eyes turning into ice, Monkeys fading into black. Both wanting to kill the other.  
Of course font knew he can’t kill Monkey, because the shaman needed the god. He just needed a little opening so he could hurt him and..  
Monkey foot sweeper Font and he landed down, he swung his body and got back on his feet. He snarled. “Enough games. I want the monk.”  
Monkey shook her head.  
“Never. Not whilst I’m here.”  
Font chuckled, “Not for long. Your minds disappearing.”  
Monkey growled. “I’ll never disappear whilst she’s here.”  
Font smirked and launched blue fire at monkey.  
Monkey jumped and when he landed Sandy and Pigsy where fighting Font. Scathe and pitch fork. Monkey looked to the monk, who had the scrolls under her armour.  
“Everything ok?”  
Trip nodded, not knowing the demon behind her. Scar walked out.  
“Hello monk.”  
She jumped. Fangkris out.  
“Scar. Recognised that ugly mug anywhere.”, She said and Scar eyes twitched. As he moved more into the light of the lamps, Trip noticed his eyes where puffy. “I want to join you. Please.. I want to be human again. I hate myself. I hate being a demon. And I hate being human. And.. I don’t know what to do. Tripitaka. Help me.”  
Trip blinked fangkris still out.  
“Help you?”  
Scar nodded, and chucked his weapons to the floor. He kneeled.  
“Please. I want to change. I don’t want to be a demon anymore. I want to change back. It’s why I wanted the scroll. It’s why I wanted to kidnap you. It’s why I told the shaman about the gods mind. Please.. PLEASE! You will NEVER understand the pain. The PAIN OF BEING THE THING THAT KILLED YOUR MUM! GODS! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! I’ll help you defeat the shaman. I’ll help you defeat font. I’ll even wash your feet. Please. Please. Please. Please..”, He sobbed, on his hands and knees. Monkey had strolled over, she had never in her 1000 years of living seen a demon beg. It shook her.  
Trip compassion took the better of her. She couldn’t sit by whilst someone, be it a demon said they hated themselves. That and he could help them defeat the shaman. That’s if he wasn’t lying. He was still crying. Still looking pathetically weak. Still looking like a human. Not a demon. A human. A weak human boy.  
“Please..”  
Trip out her fangkris away, and knelt down.  
“I’ll help you. But first. Kill font.”  
Scar sniffles and took his sword, he stood up and walked past Tripitaka. Font looked at him quizzically.   
“Scar?”  
Scar lunged and stabbed the demon in his chest. They all heard the shamans commotion and they all ran down the stairs.

Scar didn’t expect to beg. Didn’t expect to find himself crying. He had come up to ask her to join the gang. He had made the decision to help hem so he could turn back into a human.  
So as he sat, tired out with the group he awkwardly looked around.  
“So. You killed font. Now. Help us defeat the shaman.”  
“There’s more of them. You know. Hakuru, is alive and Devari is going to be retrieved any second now.”, Scar explained. Maybe he should switch back. No. He had betrayed the shaman. He would die if he went back.   
“Oh... No...”  
“What?”  
“Devari is immortal.”, Trip said and felt flashbacks of how he had easily put powered the gods flashed through her mind.  
“We need to change Monkey back into a male so the shaman can’t go through with his plans.”, Trip said and Scar hummed, feeling a deep pull to the monk. She was extremely pretty. He nodded.  
“Yeah. So.. What now? I can’t just go to my room. I’m dead meat if I do.”  
Trip was silent. Sandy turned to Pigsy.  
“Well take Scar. The demon but doesn’t want to be a demon.”  
Scar huffed.  
“Ok.”, Not that he’d admit but he wanted to stay with the monk.


	11. White eyes

Trip and Monkey twiddled there thumbs, and watched as Scar, the newest to the group left with the two gods. “I don’t trust him. He tried to kidnap you. Remember monk?”, Monkey said and looked at Trips hands. She took them. “I’ll protect you. I promise I won’t lose myself.”  
“Monkey. Why is this the only thing we talk about? Please.. I know. And it scares me. Because your not protecting your self. You need to focus and turn back to a Male so your mind is well. Ok? Monkey please.”  
Monkey huffed, rubbing Trips knuckles. “I’ll try. Ok?”  
“Trying isn’t good enough!”  
Monkey sighed.  
“Monk. I don’t care. Aslong as your safe. Remember your trying to talk sense into the girl who flew themselves into the sun to protect you.”,   
Trip took her hands away, glaring at Monkey.  
“Don’t you get it? I love you! You can’t just go and do those things! I worry! It hurts me as much as it would you if you where to die. And it did! And it hurt so much and I’m so scared you’re going to lose your mind. So no. Protect yourself first.”  
Monkey blinked, her face getting redder with every second.  
“What?”  
Monkey took Trips head in her hands and smiled trembling. “I love you to.”  
Trip blinked.  
“What?”  
“I love you to. I love you to. I love you. I love you. I love you!”  
It was Trips turn to turn red. She giggled, nervously, the only thing she could do as this god repeated over and over that she loved her.  
“Monkey! Calm down.”  
“What? I am in love with you Monk. God. Our love rebels wasn’t even a tad bit romantic like Pigsys and Sandys huh.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Trip smiled and pulled the god in and kissed her. She moaned. Trips hands travelled all over the females body.  
“Monkey..”, She whispered as she placed kisses all over the woman’s jawline.  
Monkey whimpered.  
“Monkey..”  
“Trip..”  
Trip pulled of and flushed.   
“But seriously. Be safe. Ok?”  
Monkey laughed and kissed Trip again, pulling of a fraction and whispering, “I will monk. I will.”

As they met up again, they formed a plan. The plan was simple. Smash the door down and kill the shaman. Monkey called for her cloud. “Right. Come monk.”, She said as she tugged Trip on the cloud.  
Trip hopped on. “We’ve gotta follow the plan ok?”  
“Ok.”

Pigsy and Sandy entered. Scar behind them.  
“Hello shaman.”  
“Oh.. I guess you killed Font. What a waste. No matter. What do I ough the pleasure?”  
Pigsy scoffed and threw of the disguise. Sandy followed suit. “Sorry, there so uncomfortable.”  
The shaman eyes landed on scar.  
“A demon. In the gods side?!”  
Scar bristled.  
“Yeah well.. They gave me a better pay.”  
“Really?”  
Scar scoffed. Buy them the moment.   
“Yeah. Now.. I’m tired of being a demon. And I’m tired of you. I’m tired...” Bla bla.. Monologue.  
Sandy and Pigsy yourned. “Just get on with it!”, Pigsy snapped and Scar stopped and took out one of those orbs.  
“Now. Time to die shaman.”, He said and watched as Monkey and Trip landed on the balcony.  
“Hello there.”  
“Monkey king.”, The shaman said and looked at the monk with horror. “I expected she might still be alive. No matter. Monkeys mind is weak. I can break it.”  
Monkey gripped Trips hand.  
“No. Never.”  
“Oh?”  
He nodded to scar who threw the turned on orb at the shaman. “Time to get the same fate as Devari.”  
With that he flew of the balcony.  
“That was anti-“, Pigsy started But was interrupted by the screams of Monkey. She fell to the floor. Much like when Trip uses the sutra. Trip chanted but Monekys eyes where still turning white. “NO GODS PLEASE!”  
Sandy and Pigsy shook the shell of there friend. “NO Monkey! Come back!”  
Monkey laid there. And reached for Trips hand. Her head on Trips lap. Trip sobbing trying to do the sutra. “Please Monkey! Stay with me! You promised.”  
Scar watched. Feeling his mum watch him.  
He knelt down. Trip snarled and pushed him away.  
“I’m helping. Please..Stand.. Back.”  
Trip shook her head. Sandy and Pigsy took her away, sobbing. “She’s got to.. I..”, Trip said before heaving into a tsunami of tears.  
They all sobbed.  
Monkey was gone..  
Then suddenly, green magic rose from her chest. Scar screamed.  
“Your not slipping yet your pathetic god!”, He screamed, his hands launching magic into the gods chest.   
“Scar.. Are you sacrificing yourself.. For a god?”  
Scar nodded. “Yeah. Better use these powers for something. Right?”  
Trip watched as the life energy drained out of scar. Monkeys eyes returned to normal. Trip ran over, sobbing still. And hugged the god tight.  
“Monkey! Oh your ok..”  
Monkey hugged back.  
“Monk. I’m ok. I’m ok.”  
They both kissed.  
Trip hugged against her.  
“Your back. Your back.”  
Monkey hummed, stroking Trips hair.  
She froze. Trip was certain she had lost her mind. Again. But instead she looked to see yellow magic swirl. Then..   
“Monkey..”  
Monkeys Male body filled the clothes now.  
“Tripitaka.”  
She smiled and hugged him tight.  
“Oh. Is he dead?”, Monkey said and pointed to the dead demon in his body.  
Trip nodded and kissed Moneky all over. Glad he was ok. Glad he was alive.


	12. Scroll of change

They returned to the forest. And saw that the village was happy. Scar was dead. They where all happy. Trip and the gang knew at the cost though. But where happy to know that the villagers where happy now. Even if they knew Scar had sacrificed his life and his chance to turn human again to save a god. Monkey was still shook himself. They found the guardian and Trip had half the mind not to beat her to a pulp. Sandy has switched genders and showed her. Monkey did the same. Staying as a Male. Sandy staying as a female.  
“Oh... The scroll.. Right.”, She clicked her fingers and the scroll flew threw the window. She passed it to Tripitaka. “Here.”  
Trip took it and slipped it with the scroll of Creation. “Thank you.” “I can see you lot are together now. Took you long enough.”, She giggled and had disappeared into bugs. Gross. Monkey leaped up onto a counter. His eyes widened. His face white. His eyes never leaving the bugs, Sandy had picked one up and was looking it over. Monkey whimpered as a spider crawled up the table leg. “Hold on.. Is the great Monkey king scared of.. Creepy crawlers?”, Trip teased, hands on her hips, and Monkey whimpered. “Please! please get them out! I hate them! Get them out!”, He demanded and the gang all laughed. Pigsy picked one up and waved if infront of his face. He looked as white as a ghost, like he was about to faint, “PIGSY!”  
They all snorted and shoved all of the bugs outside. Monkey carefully stepped of. And dusted himself of.  
“Right.. What now Monk?”, he asked back to his casual self, if he ever annoyed Trip Trip would go outside and grab a spider and put it in his hair whilst he slept. She smiled as she thogiht ignore the prank. She then realised he had asked her a question so she grabbed the scroll of knowledge. “Scroll of knowledge what’s the next scroll?”, She asked it. “The scroll of music.”, Trip said as she read form the scroll of knowledge. She slipped it back in the leather case. “Ok.. I say it’s a few weeks walk, I remember the scholar telling me about the scroll of music.” Monkey hummed and switched to a female.  
“Ok guys? Which one? Female? Or Male?”, She asked as she switched between genders. Trip blinked, getting red. “Both. I can’t decide. Don’t torture me like this.”  
Monkey grinned and kissed the monk. And they both giggled like lunatics as Monkey ran his hands through trips hair and Trip ran her hands through his locks. Pigsy and Sandy rolled there eyes.  
“Are you gonna do that?”, Pigsy asked Sandy.  
Sandy snorted.  
“No. Gods no.”

Pigsy nudged her.  
“Good. Because I’m not giggling like a creep.”

10 years had passed. But all of the scrolls had been collected and took to the western mountains. The gang hadn’t seen each other since they had separated 9 years ago. They sent letters. But with Sandy and Pigsy leading the western mountains as masters, they where busy. And with Trip and Monkey working a tavern, they where more invested in there lives. They messaged from them to time. And that was ok. They missed each other. And sometimes a letter didn’t seem good enough... Trip and her family all hopped Monkeys cloud. There eldest, a 8 year old hopped of and landed with an oof. and there youngest, a 3 year old was put down gently, he giggled and walked wobbly. “Right. Western mountains.”, Monkey said as he picked up Jade. Medusa held onto Trips dress looking up at the big gates with big eyes. She had Monkeys eyes and his lovely hair. Her mother’s face. “Mummy. Are we at aunties yet?” Trip nodded down at her child. “Yep. We’re here.” Medusa nodded, and stayed by her mother’s side. She wasn’t that confident. Unlike Monkey. “That’s good.”, She squeaked. Trip smiled and ruffled her hair. Monkey cleared his throat, Jade playing with his goatee. “Should we go in then?” Inside the palace was the two leaders, Sandy and Pigsy. The seven sacred scrolls in there protection. “Yes yes. I know. I get it! Listen. Take this to them. Yes yes I know honey. Gods take the letter and go!”, Monkey and Trip heard through the meeting room door. The voice was unmistakably Sandy. It was confident. And it made Trip eager to see her friend. “Yes leader.”, They watched as a servant bumbled out a handful of letter in his hands. “Sandy?”, Trio asked as she pushed the doors open. Sandy turned. “Tripitaka! Monkey! Oh my! Are those.. Jade and Medusa.. Awwwww!”, Sandy said as she walked over. Trip felt inthralled to be in her presence, Sandy had blue tinted armour on her blue hair in a bob that only just went past her ears. Her blue eyes seemed centred, almost like Trip was looking at a different person altogether. “Sandy. You look amazing.”, Trip said as Sandy ruffled Jades hair. She bopped Medusa’s nose and Medusa loosened her grip on Trips red dress. “I know. Pigsy tells me every night.”, She said and kissed Monkeys cheek, and then kissed Trips. “I missed you guys so much. It’s been what... 8 years?!” “9.” Sandy clicked her tongue hands on her hips. “My child’s older than yours. He’s 8 nearly 9.”, She said and Trip didn’t see it as a big deal. “I’m sure there’ll get on Sandy.”, Monkey said and Sandy nodded. “Your right. Sorry. I’m rather busy these days. Storms in his classes right now.” “Classes?!”, Trip said and Sandy nodded. “From 4 years old he’s been training. Gods teach him. As Gaxin said. Water is a powerful element.” Trip couldn’t believe this was the god who used to hide in there hood, the god who didn’t like the sun, the god who didn’t think she was special. She was proud. Monkey had changed to. Matured in the last 9 years. It had taken them, 1 year and a bit to Collect the last scrolls. And Monkey has changed so much. He had learned the ancient language for one. And he had taught Trip all of his knowledge in combat. “It was Pigsys idea, he’s older than most here.” Monkey nodded, “Way older. He was 2000 something when I was a child.” Sandy nodded. “Anyway. Want a room?” They met in Pigsys and Sandys little bit of the mountain. In the side in a small house. Lovely peach trees at the bottom of the garden. The petals falling on the floor. Jade played around in them, and Medusa and Storm where busy testing each other on the ancient language. “I’m a real god, so I know it more than you.”, Storm said after they had seen how many words they knew. “I am a real god.”, She snapped, and Storm grinned. “No. Your a Demi god, I learned about it in class. A human god. I’m a real god. And There are demon gods now adays, Demods.”, He said reciting knowledge from his classes. His blue curly hair looking rather curly. His one blue eye and one brown eye glinting with mischief. “I’m a real god! I’m a powerful god! I’m the Medusa king! Daughter of Monkey king.”, She said remembering how her father would tell her before she went to sleep, he would sing it if he could. He loved his children so so much. “Duh. And the human not monk. Tripitaka. Or that’s what she likes to be called. Have you even asked what your mums real name is?” “What do you mean?” “Your mum. The fake.” Medusa stood up, getting angry. “My Mummy isn’t fake! Your mummy’s fake!” Storm stood up and pushed her shoulder. She stumbled back. “Your a little winey girl. Just because your the child of a powerful god doesn’t make you special or anything. It makes you stupid. Because you don’t even have to lift a finger to train. Your powers come naturally to you don’t they?” “I don’t.. I don’t have my powers yet.” Storm threw his head back laughing. “Your! Your the daughter of the Monkey king and-“, He laughed again. “Stop it!”, She snapped. Storm rubbed his eyes. “Your 8! Your powers should have come by now. And they haven’t. Which means you probably will never get your powers.” Medusa looked up at him and felt tears fill her eyes. “Daddy says they’ll come eventually. He was a late bloomer himself..”, She mumbled looking at her shoes. “Sure. The monkey king just doesn’t want his child to be a human.” “I’m not a human!” Storm giggled, and poked her arms. “Human! Human! Medusa’s a human! A human!” She pushed him angrily and he didn’t even flinch. “I’m no human!” Storm chuckled. “Keep telling yourself that human.” She could tell she hated this boy. She hated him. She hated him. “I hate you.”, She spat. Storm shrugged. “Is that supposed to hurt me? I don’t like you. Either human.” She screamed launching for his face, scratching. Storm pushed her to the floor. She got up, growling. She lunches for him, punching him. Monkey grabbed her and pulled her away. Storm went to hurt her back but Pigsy grabbed him. “What is this nonsense? Storm! I thought I had raised you better!”, He snapped. Storm shrugged. “I was telling her the truth.”, He spat. And Medusa growled. “Let me go! I wanna punch him!” “No medusa. No.”, Monkey said. Trip had Jade in her arms and she looked between the two. “What was that about Medusa Rose Roth King?”, She snapped and Medusa went quiet. She never spoke out of turn with her mother. Storm cracked a grin. “Oh.. I see that’s her real name.”, He said and this riled up Medusa again. “Let me get him dad!” “No. Chill out!”, He snapped and she squeaked stopping at his voice. “I’m sorry.. But we’ve waited for this time. And our children are fighting?! Over what?!” Storm smiled, a contagious smile. His eyes telling Medusa, ‘Really want to tell them your human?’ “It was nothing. A fight over the language.”, She said and felt defeated. “Ok.. Ok.. We’re going back to the kitchen now? Sure you’ll be alright?” “Can I just go to my room?” Monkey nodded and let her go. She walked to her room she was sharing with her baby brother. “What if I am a human? I can’t.. Storm was right. Why would my dad want a human as a child? I never had the spark in my eye like Jade has.”, She said and her mother walked in. “Medusa. What’s wrong?” Medusa smiled to her mum. “Storm was mean.” “I know. Hes sorry.”, She said as she sat down next to her daughter. “Want to talk about it? I know you don’t lash out. He must’ve really provoked you.” Medusa sighed. “He called me human.” Trip blinked, Jade giggled and played with Trips dress. “Sissy?”, He asked, his baby eyes watching her. Medusa smiled and took her baby brother on her lap, and caressed his hair. “Oh..” “Yeah..” Trip turned so her entire body was facing Medusa. “Medusa... Me and your father love you. We don’t care if your a goddess or not. Ok?” Medusa nodded. “But..” “But.. We’ve been talking to Sandy and Pigsy. We have come to the conclusion your a human..” Medusa nodded, tears threatening to spill. “I’m.. Not.. A.. God..” Trip nodded and took her head in her hands. “And it’s ok.. I promise.” Medusa cried. “I’m human. Human. A mortal.” Trip sighed and hugged her daughter. “I know.. Monkeys tried to put us of telling you. He didn’t want to tell you until you where 9.” Medusa sniffled. “B-But.. Isn’t he mad? That his first born is just a human. That.. He’ll have to watch us both die?” Trip sighed, break shaking. “No. He knows that. He knew that when we first had you. That.. I would die eventually. We discussed it.. Over and over I begged your father to..”, She trailed of. “It’s not important. Ok? Listen.. Go and play outside with your brother ok?” Medusa nodded and left the room. Trip sighed, and buried her head in her knees. She couldn’t imagine the pain Monkey would be in when she would die. She had begged him. Begged him to leave her. Because she wanted to spare him the pain. Relationships with humans where’s quick to gods. She knew that. She knew that. But he stayed. He stayed. “Monk?” He entered and she sniffles. “Oh Everything ok?” She shook her head. “No. I told her.”, She said and Monkey blinked. “Oh honey.” He held onto her shoulders. “Do you know.. Hiw much this will hurt her? Her brother had the spark. In his eyes. Remember?” Monkey hummed, remembering the spark in his sons eyes when he was a baby. All gods. Gods. Had it. Medusa did not. “I know. She’s going to be mortal and her brother immortal. Funny. But not really because he’s going to have eternal youth, like me, and she’s going to die.. Your.. Trip. You know how much I wanted to turn you immortal.” “Yes. You told me, it would solve all of our problems.” “It wouldn’t have. I know that now. I just didn’t want you in that state. Again.” She hummed, her hands on his. “I know. And I love you. Risking, getting locked up again to turn me immortal. You know I would’ve freed you again aswell.” He shrugged. “But it wouldn’t be worth it. I’d have to witness Medusa dying. Kaedo. All of my human friends dying. And yet.. We both wanted it didn’t we? It was not when.. Sandy and Pigsy had talked us out of it. We didn’t. And I’m glad. We would never have had our beautiful children. Never would’ve gotten married. Believe me Monkey. I’m glad I’m still mortal.” Monkey nodded. “She’s going to be the second human to know the ancient language.”, He said. Trip chuckled. “I know. I know.”


End file.
